Don't Mind
by HolaSoyTu
Summary: En una fiesta de fin de curso, 4 jóvenes mueren en un accidente de coche. Tres años después, el juez Hale y el doctor Cullen consiguen llevar a cabo unas leyes que dictan: prohibido el alcohol a menores de veinte años y fiestas y el toque de queda más ajustado. Todo cambiará cuando el chico malo de Emmett McCarty enamora a la hija del juez, Rosalie Hale, y pone punto final.
1. El Accidente

Basada en la película Footloose 2011.

Bueno, primero empezaré la historia con el accidente que empieza a la película. He de marcar que luego la historia continuará tres años más tarde. Thomas, hijo del juez, muere en el accidente, igual que Jenny Cullen, hija de Carlisle Cullen. Ambos hacen un acuerdo y llegan a una ley que prohíba las fiestas, el alcohol en los menores de 20 años, y hacen ver el toque de queda a las diez de la noche por semana, y a las once por fin de semana.

Algunos personajes en este capítulo:  
.Thomas Hale (hermano de Jasper y Rosalie Hale)  
.Jenny Cullen (novia de Thomas Hale)  
.Nathaniel - Nate - Malik (hermano de Edward Cullen)  
.Blair Van der Haart (novia de Nathaniel Malik)

* * *

**-El accidente -INTRODUCCIÓN**  
El grupo subió al escenario y toda la gente se quedó mirando hacia ellos, a la espera de la próxima canción. El cantante, era un chico de unos veinte años. Llevaba muy asumido el look de una estrella del rock. Su cabello de color negro peinado hacia arriba e inclinado hacia la derecha era una de las cosas que le definían. Llevaba una camisa negra y una corbata roja. Vestía unos vaqueros de color negro ajustados y sus hombros aguantaban su guitarra eléctrica. Él se acercó al micrófono para comprobar que funcionaba a la perfección.  
-Dos, dos, uno, dos, ¿todo bien?  
El batería empezó a tocar unos ritmos de ensayo, al igual que el otro guitarrista ensayaba un par de acordes.  
-¡Venga, vamos, Spartans, no os oigo! ¡Tenemos algo que celebrar! ¡Les hemos machacado! -exclamó el cantante.  
Hacía un par de horas había terminado el partido. No era nada de extrañar que los Spartans, el equipo de fútbol americano de Forks ganaran el partido. En realidad tenían un muy buen equipo y siempre habían sabido utilizarlo.  
-¡Quiero a todo el mundo en la pista! -gritó el cantante entusiasmado acompañado por unos beats de la batería.  
El grupo empezó a tocar y la música rock inundó el lugar. Toda la gente empezó a bailar con gran estilo y a cantar la canción a la vez.  
El suelo estaba lleno de vasos vacíos de bebidas. Sin lugar a dudas esa estaba siendo una fiesta a lo grande.  
Varias personas estaban sacándose un montón de fotos, para recordar la legendaria fiesta. Pero, casi todos estaban borrachos o medio borrachos. Se corría el rumor de que ya tres personas habían caído ya al coma etílico. Eso al doctor Cullen y al juez Hale no les haría gracia, sin lugar a dudas.  
El lugar estaba lleno. Los organizadores habían previsto eso y habían colocado varios altavoces en las afueras del recinto. Y, habían acertado. Pues había un montón de gente que se había quedado sin sitio dentro, y se han tenido que trasladar la fiesta fuera, pero con las mismas ganas de fiesta que los demás.  
La gente bailaba con más libertad. Había igual, o más alcohol que dentro del recinto y muchos decían que la fiesta ya se les estaba escapando de las manos.  
Algunos ya veían que pasaría algo, así que ya se estaban preparando para volver a casa. Otros, por el contrario, ya veían viendo venir el toque de queda, y, si querían seguir saliendo a las fiestas con sus amigos, debían llegar a tal hora.  
-Sería hora de que nos fuéramos yendo ya, ¿no? -dijo Thomas pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jenny.  
-Tom, tío, no seas aguafiestas -se quejó Nathaniel llegando con un vaso de vodka.  
-Nate, mañana vas a tener una resaca importante -le reprochó Blair quitándole el vaso de vodka y derramando un poco de su contenido en el suelo.  
-Blair, nena... -Nate se acercó a Blair intentando recuperar en un vano intento su vaso. Todos sabían que Nathaniel no le pondría nunca la mano encima a Blair, porque la quería demasiado, pero, que si eso pasara alguna vez, a Nate le caería una buena carga. Porque el padre de Blair es juez.  
-Venga, tenemos que irnos, Thomas tiene razón. Pronto llegará el toque de queda -dijo Jenny.  
-Bueno, ¿quien conduce? -suspiró Nathaniel frontándose las manos y dándose por vencido e ignorando el vaso.  
-Desde luego, tú no -dijo Blair mientras sujetaba a Nathaniel, quien se estaba tambaleando. -Nate, eres el que está peor de los cuatro, no controlas...  
-Conduzco yo -interrumpió Thomas dirigiéndose al coche.  
Los cuatro se subieron al coche y empezaron a cantar la canción que en ese momento estaban pasando en la radio.  
-¿A dónde iremos mañana? -gritó Thomas con júbilo golpeando el volante con una mano.  
-¡A la fiesta de Klaus! -aulló Nathaniel.  
Thomas besó a Jenny, dejando fuera de atención el coche. Blair cogió a Nathaniel de la chaqueta y le besó cómo si no… fuera a haber mañana.  
-¡Tío, cuidado! -gritó Nathaniel apartándose de Blair.  
Esa sería la última fiesta de los chicos. Un camión que transportaba materiales de construcción obstruyó el camino al. Éstos chocaron contra el camión haciendo que el coche volcara.


	2. Emmett McCarthy

3 años después:

* * *

**Emmett's POV**  
Me puse las gafas de sol. Y bajé del autobús con una maleta en la mano y con una chaqueta en la otra.  
El puelo parecía tranquilo, caminé un poco atravesando el mercado y sonreí al ver un niño con su madre.

En mi camino se cruzaba el tren, así que esperé. Cuando pasó de largo seguí mi camino hasta ver a unas niñas de unos ocho años en un coche. Las reconocí al instante, eran Katy y Viktoria. Las hijas de mis tíos, con los que me iba a quedar un tiempo.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Es Emmett! ¡Ya ha llegado! -exclamó Katy alegre.  
Ambas corrieron hacia mi y yo solté mi equipaje en el suelo.  
-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué hay? -dije cogiéndolas en cuello.

Dejé a Katy y Viktoria en el suelo y recogí mis cosas. Mis tíos me estaban esperando, así que fui con mis primas hacia ellos.  
-¡Hey! ¡Hola, cariño! -dijo mi tía abrazándome.  
-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien, ¿has podido dormir en el autobús? -preguntó mi tía.  
-Bah, tranquila, ya he dormido suficiente -sonreí.

Mi tío me dio la mano y me miró de arriba abajo.  
-Weasley… -dije devolviéndole el saludo.  
-Antes me llamabas tío Weazz -dijo él melancólico. -¿Eres ya demasiado mayor para eso?  
-¡Tengo hambre! -se quejó Viktoria.  
-La comida ya está hecha -dijo mi tía Renée.

Entramos en la casa y Renée me condujo hacia mi habitación.  
Era bastante amplia. Sus paredes estaban vacías. "Ya habría tiempo de decorarlas". Había un escritorio con un montón de libros encima, supongo que serían los del instituto. Había una gran ventana que daba cara al jardín delantero, y otra que daba al jardín trasero. Mi cama tenía las sábanas de color morado, "mi color favorito" -pensé.

Dejé mi equipaje encima de la cama y bajé al comedor.  
Weazz y Renée nos indicaron que nos teníamos que coger de las manos, para bendecir la mesa.  
Renée empezó a recitar de memoria una oración y yo agaché la cabeza. Me recordaba tanto a mi madre…

-Amen -dijimos todos.  
Cuando acabamos de comer Weazz me llevó al garaje y me enseñó una gran lona que cubría algo.  
-¿Y cómo voy al instituto? -inquirí.  
-A eso iba, hijo -asintió Weazz. -Verás, tengo un coche antigüo. Si consiguieras hacerlo arrancar, sería tuyo. No tiene acelerador, con lo cual, es todo un reto arreglarlo…

Destapó la lona y me enseñó el coche. En realidad era una antigüedad, pero no lo digo en el plan bueno. Más que nada es una mofa.  
-¿Esto? -reí.  
-Esto es un cochazo, que lo sepas -se burló Weazz mirándolo.

Intenté abrir la puerta. Estaba atascada. "Esto debe de ser un programa de cámara oculta…" -pensé.  
Pegué un tirón y al final logré abrir la puñetera puerta.  
-Vale… la puerta se atasca, le falta el acelerador, y un par de arreglos. Pero es increíble.  
Weazz me dejó solo con el coche y me dispuse a arreglarlo con todo lo que tenía en el taller.


	3. Rosalie Hale

**Emmett's POV**  
Presioné el acelerador y, para mi asombro, funcionó. Le había agregado un par de cosas, como altavoces para música. Conecté mi iPod y seleccioné la música Rock. Utilicé el acelerador a fondo. Oh si. Este coche no era tan malo como yo creía.  
Vi que un policía me seguía y decidí frenar en un extremo de la carretera.

El policía se bajó del coche y se acercó a mi. Pensé que lo mejor sería salir del coche.  
-¿El carné de conducir?  
Se lo mostré y lo observó atentamente.

-Tenesse, ¿eh? Lleva la música muy alta  
-¿Voy a ir a la cárcel por escuchar a Green Day? -me reí.  
-Eh, cuidadito con lo que dices -me amenazó entregándome el carné  
-Vas a tener que ir a ver al juez Hale, por orden del distrito

**Días más tarde:**

Weazz y Renée me habían obligado a ir a la Iglesia. Al parecer es tradición.  
Mientras el reverendo recitaba su sermón me dediqué a mirar si había alguien interesante por los bancos de la Iglesia.

Vi a dos chicas sentadas en un banco. Una era de tez tostada y el pelo rizado. Parecía prestar mucha atencion al reverendo. La chica que estaba a su lado, era rubia y de tez blanca. Sus ojos eran violetas. Era preciosa. Por el contrario, ella se dedicaba a mirar al techo o a las vidrieras de la Iglesia.

-Es Rosalie Hale -susurró Renée. -La hija del Juez Hale.  
"Genial" -pensé sarcásticamente.  
Pero entonces la chica morena miró hacia mi y vio que estaba observando a Rosalie. La morena se inclinó y pareció susurrarle algo a Rosalie. Yo aparté la mirada automáticamente de ellas. Pero no fui capaz. Miré hacia ellas y vi que Rosalie me estaba mirando. Ella le sonrió a su amiga burlonamente y rodó los ojos.

El reverendo terminó su sermón y todos salimos de la iglesia.  
-Quiero presentarte al reverendo Brandon -me susurró Weazz.  
Me llevó afuera y nos acercamos a Brandon.  
-Este es mi sobrino, Emmett McCarthy. Acaba de llegar.

-Bienvenido. Estamos encantados de que estés aquí. Creo que Forks te va a gustar bastante… "No lo creo…" -pensé.  
Renée vio mi sonrisa falsa y enseguida me sacó de ese apuro.  
-Te presentaré a Rosalie Hale -sonrió. -Como ya te he dicho, es la hija del Juez…. -¡Rosalie!  
Ella se acercó lentamente y me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Hola -dije.  
Era aún más guapa de cerca.  
-Hola -sonrió de forma satisfactoria. -¡Oye, papá!  
-¿Si? -dijo el juez llegando al llamado de su hija.  
-Tengo que hacer con Jess un trabajo de historia. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella a dormir en su casa?  
-Bueno, de acuerdo -tartamudeó el juez.

Algo me decía que esa chica no haría ningún trabajo esta noche. Y eso me gustaba, una chica mala…  
"¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Me gusta Rosalie Hale? Parecía una arrogante y rasgos de diva. No me conviene algo así"...


	4. Ya no soy una niña

**Rosalie's POV**  
Klaus estaba apunto de terminar la carrera. Jessica no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera con él. Pero bueno, lo que ella dice sobre mi novio no es que me importe mucho.

Según Klaus, iba vestida demasiado provocativa. Yo me reía cada vez que decía eso.  
-¡Coge esa bandera y ven! -gritó Klaus.  
Le hice caso y cogí la bandera de la meta, la que es a cuadros negros y blancos. Me escabullí y logré entrar en el circuito.

-Rosalie, ¿pero qué demonios haces? -gritó Jessica.  
Klaus me abrazó y me alzó al aire haciendo que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me besó.  
-Venga, vamos -dijo Klaus haciendo que entrara en el coche.  
-¡Klaus, me da igual que tu padre sea el dueño de este circuito!¡Ella no puede entrar! -dijo el controlador.

Klaus le hizo caso omiso al señor y me aupó por la ventana. Yo seguía con la bandera en la mano. Pegué dos palmaditas al coche mientras Klaus arrancaba y empecé a ondear la bandera.  
Observé que Jessica estaba nerviosa. Acto seguido se fue.  
La seguí corriendo fuera del circuito.

-¡Jessica! ¡Jess, te estoy hablando!  
-¿Sabes cuando pasan por las noticias que alguien se ha matado por hacer eso?  
-Qué estupidez… -murmuré.  
-¡Yo paso de ser la amiga tonta que se queda mirando! ¡Klaus no debería dejarte hacer eso!  
-¿Y que harás? ¿Dejarme aquí tirada? -le inquirí.  
-¿Yo? ¿Dejarte tirada? Ya es como si no te conociera, Rose. Desde lo de Thomas has cambiado mucho…

-Ya me buscaré a alguien que me lleve -le grité. -como Klaus…

* * *

Dentro de dos horas llegaría el toque de queda. Pero Klaus era mayor de edad, mientras que yo tenía diecisiete. A él no le importaba el toque de queda. Entramos en el trailer de su vehículo y rápidamente me puso contra su coche.

-Klaus… -le intenté avisar de que en dos horas me tendría que ir, pero me calló con un largo beso.  
Me tumbó en el capó del coche y se coló entre mis piernas para agacharse a besarme.  
Intentó meter una mano por debajo de mi blusa y la otra la puso en mi trasero. Le detuve, porque yo no quería hacer nada todavía.

-Bandera roja, bandera roja -suspiré. Estas palabras indican que pasaba algo que no quería que pasara. Que se detuviera.  
Entonces Klaus se despegó de mi y me levanté.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan rápido?  
-Oye, si quieres un muñequito que te ponga un anillo en el dedo, te has equivocado de tío -dijo Klaus haciendo que me tumbara de nuevo. Pero puse una mano en su pecho echándole hacia atrás.

-Creí que lo nuestro estaba claro -dijo Klaus acariciando mi mejilla. -Estás conmigo, eres mi niñita rebelde…  
-No soy una niña -le reproché dejando que me besara.  
-Pues demuéstramelo  
-Cierra la puerta del trailer -le ordené.

Klaus cerró la puerta del trailer, dejándonos solos sin que nadie nos viera.  
Quité la atadura de mi blusa dejándome en sujetador.


	5. En el Instituto

**Rosalie's POV**  
Jessica me estaba llevando al colegio. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo, que descansaba sobre la ventana del cristal.  
Miré a Jessica, no me estaba haciendo para nada caso. Suspiré y me quité el cinturón.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo? -le dije. -Oye, ya te he dicho que lo siento…  
-Es lunes, los lunes se empiezan de cero -sonrió. Me alegré de que ya no estuviera enfadada y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-¡Me quieres! -exclamé alegre mientras me ponía mis gafas de sol.

Se oía música desde lejos música muy alta. Un coche que, se notaba que el conductor conducía muy mal.  
-¿No es ese el chico nuevo que mi madre me presentó el otro día en la iglesia? -le pregunté a Jessica.  
-Sí, el mismo. Emmett McCarthy.  
-Es guapo… -murmuré.  
-Tía para ti son todos guapos. Además, tienes a Klaus.  
-Que le den a Klaus -dije pensando en el desagradable incidente de ayer.

Emmett salió de su coche con una maleta. Llevaba unos pantalones rojos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro encima. Después llevaba una corbata y unas Converse negras.

**Emmett's POV**  
Avancé por los pasillos del instituto. Quizás esa tal Jessica y Rosalie no supieran que les estaba escuchando, pero… bueno, da igual.  
Vi en una vitrina una foto de cuatro chicos y al lado dos banderas un marco de oro traía escrito esto:

"A Thomas, Jenny, Nathaniel y Blair. Siempre estaréis presentes en nuestras vidas."  
Me alejé. Esa vitrina me daba mal rollo.  
Pensando en mis cosas, choqué con un chico. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y un poco despeinado. Iba vestido con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta vaquera negra. Sus pantalones eran negros ajustados y sus Converse eran verdes.

-Eh, ten cuidado enano -me dijo el chico.  
-Lo siento… no estaba mirando… -dije.  
-Esto es como conducir, atento al tráfico, capullo  
-Tío, si no fueras de camuflaje te habría visto. Ponte un chaleco naranja para que los cazadores no te disparen. Animal. -me burlé.  
-¡Un chaleco naranja! Ni que fuera de los Bulldogs de Georgia, soy de los Tennesee. ¿De dónde eres? ¡Vaya pintas!  
-¿Vaya pinta? -pregunté con sarcasmo. -Soy de Tennesee  
-¿Qué pasa, tío? Soy Edward Cullen.  
-Yo Emmett, Emmett McCarthy  
Ya había hecho un amigo. Bueno, una manera rara de hacer un amigo. Al menos le necesitaría.  
-Déjame ver… -dijo cogiendo mi horario. -Literatura y redacción… sígueme… -dijo Edward.

* * *

Cuando salimos de clase, Edward me estaba esperando con un chico rubio y de pelo corto. Parecía majo y Edward nos presentó.  
-Emm, él es Jacob -nos dimos la mano.  
Empezamos a hablar y a conocernos mejor. Jacob me había contado que él es de Texas. Bueno, ¡al fin alguien del sur!

-¿De qué va la hija del juez, Rosalie Hale, eh? ¿Por qué se lo tiene tan creído? -me quejé suspirando.  
-Dicen que antes era una niña modélica. Pero ahora va de rebelde. Lleva los shorts vaqueros súper ajustados y esas cosas -me explicó Jacob.  
-Si le metes una moneda en el bolsillo de atrás podrás ver de cuánto es -se burló Edward mofándose de Rosalie y sus ajustados vaqueros.  
Yo me reí mientras limpiaba mi coche.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Edward. -¿Quieres liarte con ella?  
En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró, me puse super nervioso y me faltó la respiración por unas fracciones de segundo.  
-¿Yo? No. Va de diva, no me van ese tipo de chicas. Y es rubia… ¿teñida?

-Hey, hey, tío. No se te ocurra llamarle rubia teñida… Ni nada por el estilo -me aconsejó Jacob. -No sales con vida  
Me reí de ese comentario. En realidad me gustaba el pelo de Rosalie, era de un rubio precioso… pero no quería que los chicos supieran nada.


	6. Aquel baile lo cambiará todo

**Emmett's POV**  
Jacob y Edward me llevaron a un bar. Tenía un gran patio en el que estaba la mayoría de la gente subida en sus coches liandose o viendo una película en el cine al aire libre.

-Eh, Jacob, toma -dijo el dueño del bar dándole un CD. -Si viene la policía os vais a otra parte  
Jacob lo puso en el sistema de sonido. Los altavoces ya estaban preparados.

Edward me empujó al patio y vi a toda la gente que estaba ahí.  
-Jake, ¡empieza la función! -bromeó Edward.  
La gente se puso a bailar, pero llegaron Rosalie y su novio Klaus.

Rosalie sonrió al ver el ambiente de fiesta y se puso sentó en el capó del coche su novio.  
-¡Me gusta eso! -oí gritar a Klaus.  
Rosalie le miró con una asombrosa cara de asco y se preparó para recliminarle.  
-¿Te pone eso? ¿Que bailen en plan busconas?  
-No está mal -rió Klaus.  
-Verás… -murmuró Rosalie.

Edward me obligó a salir a bailar. En realidad yo he estado tres años en el equipo de gimnasia. Tenía bastante coordinación para bailar.  
Rosalie salió del coche de Klaus seguida de éste y empezó a bailar por el camino.

Vi por el rabillo de ojo a Rosalie esbozar una sonrisa malvada.  
Se acercó al micrófono y empezó a bailar y a restregarse contra él de una manera que me entraban ganas de ir a por ella en ese mismo instante.

Klaus le miraba atentamente, pero lo que no le gustó es que bailara con otros tipos.

Empecé a bailar pasos más o menos complicados y la gente se echaba atrás. Menos Rosalie. Ella sonreía y me miraba mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Me acerqué bailando hacia Rosalie. Sabía que era hora. Me quedé a unos centímetros de su rostro. Klaus se levantó y se quedó atónito. No se podía creer que me estuviera ligando a su novia.

Rosalie miró para Klaus. Éste ya se había calmado un poco y estaba bebiéndose una cerveza. Entonces Rosalie se mordió el labio y me siguió el juego. "Oh, si,si".  
Empezó a mover su pelo y bailar demasiado cerca de mi. Rosalie restregó su trasero contra mi y yo posé mis manos sobre su cintura haciendo que se moviera más.

-Emmett, ¡cuidado! ¡Ahí está el juez! -me gritó Edward.  
Aún seguíamos en la pista con Rosalie contra mi. Observé que a Klaus ya le daba un poco igual lo que Rosalie hiciera, así que me aproveché de ello.  
La boca de Rosalie estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Acarició mi pelo con una mano y con la otra me juntaba aún más contra ella. Entonces alguien me empujó hacia atrás. Era Jacob.

-Tío, cuidado…  
La música cesó y se escuchó algo por megafonía.  
-Rosalie Hale, diríjase a la barra del bar. Su padre está aquí.  
Todos estallaron en un: Uuuuh muy sonoro, temiendo por Rosalie.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Klaus. Éste le giñó un ojo y Rosalie suspiró dirigiéndose al mostrador.

-Se acabó la fiesta -dijo Rosalie cuando pasó a mi lado.

**Rosalie's POV**  
Me acomodé el pelo. Quería parecer buena delante de papá. Pero si había visto todo lo que hice con Emmett no serviría de mucho.  
Mi padre se mostraba imponente. Con una expresión dura y de hierro.

-Tu madre pensó que igual necesitabas algo más de dinero -dijo con un tono enfadado en su voz.  
-Papá, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo…  
-Ven a casa, ahora mismo -dijo papá de mal humor.

Salimos del bar y montamos en el coche de camino a casa.  
No me lo podría creer. ¿Qué había hecho? Me había restregado como una guarra contra Emmett McCarthy. Me sentía muy sucia por dentro.

-Hola hija, ¡qué pronto llegas! -dijo mamá. -¿Te pasa algo?  
-Infringí las leyes, mamá  
-Rosalie, no hemos terminado de hablar -dijo mi padre.

Di un sonoro portazo y me encerré en la habitación.


	7. El desafío a modo venganza

**Rosalie's POV**  
Oí que mis padres abrían la puerta abajo. No se escuchaba quien era, pero noté el ruido de unos tacones subiendo las escaleras de madera. ¿Venían a verme a mi?

Me tumbé en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo y suspiré.  
No debería haber hecho nada con Emmett, apuesto a que Klaus me ha echado algo en la bebida o algo y le ha salido mal el plan.

-Rose, ¿puedo pasar? -escuché la voz de Jessica tras la puerta.  
En este momento no me apetecía hablar mucho, pero si aclarar mis ideas.

No sé si mi padre lo ha visto todo, y con todo me refiero a todo lo que he hecho con Emmett.  
-Pasa… -suspiré.

Jessica entró en mi habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.  
-Rosalie, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas cinco días pasando de todo…  
-Jess, no sé lo que pasó… te lo juro -dije con un sentimiento de culpa. -Me espera una gran discusión con Klaus, ¿no?

-¿Sabes las quejas suyas que he tenido que aguantar hoy? -dijo Jess alzando las manos.  
-… No me gusta Klaus ya -dije con un hilo de voz.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Jessica incrédula.

-He visto que no le importaba que bailara en plan buscona con Emmett, si no le importo pues le dejaré.  
Entonces comprendí que lo único que Klaus quería era mantener relaciones conmigo. Tiene sentido. Un día después de que lo haya hecho con Klaus, éste pasa de mi.

**Emmett's POV**  
Estaba intentando mejorar el cacharro de coche… y quitándole los altavoces, ya que no estaba permitido nada de música alta en carretera.

Escuché pasos de alguien que se acercaba al taller. Me giré y vi a Rosalie.  
Llevaba el pelo suelto y unas gafas de sol. Una de sus mini faldas, una camisa y un chaleco a forma de torera.  
¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Hey, ¿qué pasa, Rosie?  
Hizo una mueca ante ese apodo y se quitó las gafas de sol.  
-Klaus quiere que vayas mañana al circuito de su padre, a las dos de la tarde.

Me lo pensé, ¿por qué quería ese payaso que fuera a su circuito?  
-Vale, ¿y qué pasa a las dos?  
-Ve y lo sabrás -dijo Rosalie en un tono borde.  
-¿Y si no voy?  
-Pues tú te lo pierdes… -dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Cómo es que te manda a tí a decírmelo? -pregunté curioso.  
-Me he ofrecido yo -se puso las gafas de nuevo.

* * *

Entré al circuito acompañado por Jacob y Edward.

Klaus estaba rodeado por cinco chicarrones y a su lado estaba Rosalie. ¿Cómo podía seguir ella saliendo con él?

-Eh, tío. Me lo pasé muy bien viéndote la otra noche cómo te ligabas a mi novia… -dijo con un deje de sarcasmo. -A sí que… te hemos invitado a venir.

Miré hacia mis amigos. Tenían un deje de indiferencia.  
-A ver si nos haces un bailecito -se burló Klaus.  
-¡Klaus! ¿No te has enterado? ¡Lo que le gusta es la gimnasia! -dijo uno de los chicos que acompañaban a Klaus. Rosalie le empujó.

-¿La gimnasia? -dijo Klaus bajando de su camioneta. -Vaya… pensaba que sólo a los maricas les gustaba  
-Y yo pensaba que sólo los capullos decían marica, payaso -dije con una mirada desafiante.  
-Touché -murmuró Klaus.

Klaus dio unos pasos y se paró en frente de unos viejos autobuses de escuela.  
-Bueno, participamos con esos autobuses los fines de semana en el Derby de destrucción. Corremos haciendo un ocho. ¿Listo?  
-Listo -contesté sin ninguna nota falsa.

Klaus me llevó hacia mi autobús y monté dentro, acompañado por Jacob y Edward, quienes querían a toda costa que pasara del desafío de Klaus.  
-Tío, una vez llevé uno de estos y créeme que no es fácil. Si vuelvas, rompe la ventana y sal lo más rapido que puedas -dijo Jacob.

Vi como Klaus iba acompañado de Rosalie hacia su coche. Él se tropezó a mitad de camino y Rosalie le ayudó a levantarse.  
-Cariño, ¿estás bien? -dijo Rosalie. -Has bebido mucho…  
-No me digas que he bebido demasiado  
-No he dicho que hayas bebido demasiado, he dicho mucho  
Arranqué el autobús, estaba al lado de Klaus.

Sé que esto es una venganza, una venganza por restregarme con su novia.  
-¡Eh! ¿Y la bandera verde? -le preguntó Rosalie.  
-Improvisa -le dijo el tipo del coche en el que estaba subida.  
Rosalie miró su camiseta y era verde. Sí. Toma ya.

Se quitó la camiseta, quedando en sujetador y empezó a ondearla.  
-¡SÍ, LA HIJA DEL JUEZ! ¡TOMA YA! -gritó Klaus desde su autobús.  
Adelanté a Klaus en la primera curva, pero uno de los chicos, cuyo nombre era Jasper, se interpuso entre Klaus y yo, intentando hacerme chocar y mi autobús volcó.


	8. Celos mutuos

**Rosalie's POV**  
Ví cómo el Autobús de Emmett volcaba, en ese momento di un pequeño grito agudo del susto. ¡No es posible!

-Chuck, ve hacia el Autobús de Emmett -le grité a Chuck esperando que me escuchara en medio de todo este ruido.

Escuché a Klaus gritar, pero de la alegría, ¿era esto lo que quería Klaus? ¿Dejar inútil a Emmett? Estúpido idiota…

Al parecer Chuck me escuchó, puesto que ya iba de camino.  
El autobús empezó a arder y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Uno de los chicos de Emmett, Jacob, fue a romper la ventana y sacarle junto con la ayuda de Edward.

-Klaus, ¡eres un payaso! ¿Qué te pasa? -le grité mientras él bajaba de su autobús y se subía a la parte trasera de la camioneta de Chuck junto a mi.

-Venga, nena, no te pongas así. Ya te lo he dicho, estás conmigo, no con él -dijo apegándose contra mi y haciendo que le besara.

Me intenté apartar pero él no me dejó.  
Apestaba a alcohol, no sé como puedo estar aún con él. Ya es que es mala suerte. Hubiera preferido que Klaus se hubiera estrellado. Y esto era una venganza por lo de la otra noche con Emmett, lo sabía

Jacob y Edward ya habían sacado a Emmett. Él estaba herido, llevaba un brazo ensangrentado por culpa de los cristales y parecía inconsciente.

-¡Quítate, déjame en paz! -le golpeé en el pecho apartándole.  
Entonces él esbozó una expresión de enfado y levantó la mano.

Entonces hubiera deseado callarme y disimular mi enfado, porque Klaus levantó rápidamente su mano y me golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Como si me hubiera apuñalado varias veces con un largo cuchillo. Klaus tenía mucha fuerza. No tardaría en salirme algún moretón.

Me bajé del coche y corrí hacia el coche de Edward, en donde ya se estaban llevando a Emmett rápidamente.  
-Voy con vosotros -dije con voz firme.  
Jacob se me quedó mirando y frunció el ceño.  
-Rosalie, ¿te pasa algo en la mejilla? -preguntó él señalando.  
La toqué y recordé el golpe. Sí.

-Eh… no… es una reacción alérgica

**Emmett's POV**  
Me desperté en el hospital, a mi lado estaba Jacob quien me observaba con incredulidad.

-Tío, te dije que no era fácil conducir eso… De todas formas ha sido culpa de Jasper y Klaus.  
-¿Está Rosalie aquí? -fue lo único que pregunté.

-Sí, ha venido con nosotros… ha salido fuera a tomar un poco el aire. Tiene algo raro en la mejilla, dice algo de una reacción alérgica pero se le está empezando a hinchar y parece como un moretón. Creo que Klaus tiene algo que ver.

Jacob salió de la habitación giñando un ojo. ¿A qué se referirá Jacob? ¿Y qué hace aquí Rosalie? Ha sido su novio el que me ha hecho esto. Ahora Klaus se estará echando la risa padre. Miré hacia mi brazo, estaba vendado. Weazz y Renée no tardarán en enterarse.

Vi una cabellera rubia entrar por la puerta con una expresión de culpa.  
-Siento lo que te ha hecho -dijo Rosalie. -Es un payaso…  
-¿Qué te ha hecho a ti? -le pregunté mirándole la mejilla. Jacob tenía razón. Parecía un moretón, pero, ¿qué habría pasado?  
-No, nada… ignora mi mejilla  
-Dime qué te ha hecho… -le vocalicé claramente.  
-No ha sido nada  
-Rosalie… -le dije con un deje de desdén.  
-Olvídalo

Entró una chica morena. Con una sonrisa radiante. La conocía, oh, si, la conocía.  
Era Isabella, Bella para los amigos.

Cuando por el verano venía con mi madre a pasar unos meses junto con mis tíos, conocí a Bella. Rápidamente nos hicimos muy amigos. Era mi mejor amiga, hasta que salimos juntos. Entonces yo me tuve que ir y los dos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. Aún así seguíamos teniéndonos el mismo cariño.

-¡Emmett! -dijo Bella acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo se lo devolví y sonreí. -¡Eres un desastre! ¿Qué te ha pasado ya?

-Un accidente -contestó Rosalie de forma muy borde. -Emmett, ¿es tu novia?  
-¡No, que va! Bueno, lo fuimos alguna vez, pero no funcionó -sonrió Bella.  
Pude ver los celos en los ojos de Rosalie. Me gustaba eso.

-Bueno, Emmy, que me tengo que ir. Me espera mi padre fuera ¡ya quedaremos juntos algún día! -le di un beso en la mejilla y le di un abrazo de despedida.

Reí. Rosalie había pasado de comprensiva a borde, de borde a celosa. Era increíble.  
-¿Celosa? -le dije con una ceja arqueada.  
-En absoluto, voy a pillarme a tus amigos Jacob y Edward pronto, ¿celoso?  
Me gustaba que se pusiera en plan dominante, ¿qué se liará con Edward y Jacob? Bien, me parece bien. Su padre va a alucinar, y, además, no le viene muy bien esa imagen de diva y guarra… A algunos tíos les va, a mi no.

-Mucho, sobre todo me gustará oír lo que dirá Klaus cuando se entere. ¿Te pegará de nuevo?  
Rosalie se quedó en el sitio y parecía como si no respirara. Estaba paralizada.

Dio un paso al frente y sonrió muy falsamente.  
-No sé cómo te has enterado de eso, pero le dejaré. Echo de menos liarme con los chicos con total libertad…  
-Me gustaría pillarme a Bella… -dejé caer.

-¿¡Y a mí que me cuentas?! -gritó Rosalie saliendo por la habitación, seguro que en busca de Edward o Jacob. Es una celosa.


	9. ADELANTO, 2013 La venganza de Rosalie

_ADELANTO DE FELIZ AÑO. (Esta es sólo una parte de la historia, que estará terminada en poco)._

**Rosalie's POV**  
Salí echa totalmente una furia. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué se creía?

No la conocía, pero en mi interior la odiaba profundamente. Tenía unas ganas de decirle eso exactamente y de manera muy clara…

Pero espera, le he dicho a Emmett que me pillaría a Edward o a Jacob. ¿Me tengo que liar con uno de esos? Si, tendría que hacerlo. Si no, Emmett pensará que voy de farol. Pero él tiene ganas de pillarse a Isabella… Igual lo hace para darme celos…

Iba tan perdida en mis asuntos que choqué con alguien. Era Jacob.

-Perdona, Rosalie… voy a ver a Em -dijo distraído con su móvil.  
¿Emmett? Perfecto.

Le detuve poniendo una mano en su pecho y le empujé contra la pared besándole.

Él al principio no quería corresponder, pero luego cambiamos de posición: yo contra la pared y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

Entonces el beso empezó a ser con lengua y nos empezó a faltar oxígeno.

Le empujé a unos pasos de mi y marché con una sonrisa satisfecha. Observé a Jacob relamerse los labios y reírse solo de camino a la habitación de Emmett.

-Jódete, Klaus -murmuré de la que salía por la puerta del hospital.

**Emmett's POV**  
Me reí cuando vi a Rosalie salir hecha una furia. En realidad no me importaría salir unos días con Isabella, para ver cómo sería.

No cabe duda de que no es como Rosalie, ella es una rubia en potencia, con buen cuerpo y va de guay.

Vi entrar a Jacob en mi habitación, tenía su telefono en la mano y se iba riendo solo y relamiéndose los labios. Algo me decía que algo no iba bien.

-Jake, ¿estás bien? -pregunté preocupado.  
-¡Me he pillado a Rosalie! -exclamó Jacob.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -grité.


	10. La fiesta

**Emmett's POV**  
Me quedé blanco cuando Jacob me dijo: Me he pillado a Rosalie. ¿Así que esa rubia quería juego, eh?  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jacob. -Ah, sí. El médico dijo que ya estaba preparando los papeles para darte de alta  
-Bien…

**Rosalie's POV**  
Sonó mi teléfono móvil, era un mensaje de Klaus; fiesta en su casa.

Entonces lo recordé, no había roto aún con él.  
Tendría que buscar una excusa para el moratón de mi cara. No les iba a decir a mis padres que Klaus me ha pegado, ni mucho menos.

Bueno, le mandé la invitación a Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Chuck… en fin. A todos los chicos que conocía, y a Jessica.

* * *

**(Esta noche)**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**  
No sé si después de salir del hospital lo más conveniente sería ir a una fiesta, y encima en casa de Klaus. Pero bueno, de alguna manera me tendría que vengar, ¿no?

La fiesta estaba plagada de alcohol. Estaba prohibido a nuestra edad, según Jacob, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

De todas formas todo estaba muy movido. La gente bailaba y estaba bebiendo alcohol. Otros estaban sentados en los sofás hablando con sus amigos y otros con sus parejas.

Vi a Rosalie encima de Klaus, éste estaba sentado en un sofá.  
Se estaban besando, eso me desconcertó, ¿no que Rosalie le dejaría?

Observé que ella ya no tenía ningún moratón. Quizás se lo habría escondido con maquillaje.

Entonces Rosalie se levantó de encima de él y fue a por un vaso de Beefeater y Klaus se iba fuera de la casa.

-Hola -me dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio.

La cogí de la mano y me la llevé a una esquina de la habitación, para hablar más tranquilos.

-¿Tú no ibas a dejar a Klaus? -le pregunté mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No sé, se merece que le trate así, mientras no se entere de nada…

Entonces Rosalie me empujó contra la pared y me plantó un beso en los labios. Estaba borracha, sin duda. Y si no lo estuviese, ¿qué razón tendría para besarme?

Le rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y ella pasó un brazo por mi cuello, mientras deslizaba su mano por mi pelo. Empecé a besarle el cuello, estuvimos un buen rato así. Ella gemía débilmente.

Se separó de mi y se fue con su amiga Vera.

Klaus entró por la puerta y di gracias por no haber entrado antes.

**Narrador:**  
Jessica estaba muy borracha, un vodka más y coma etílico.

Todas las amigas de Rosalie sabían que ella le había puesto los cuernos a Klaus con Emmett, Jacob y puede que con alguien más.

Las chicas se mantenían sobrias para evitar hablar con Klaus, porque saben que si estaban borrachas, acabarían diciendo algo.

Todas menos Jessica. Si.  
-Tengo que ir a hablar con Klaus -dijo Jessica arrastrando las palabras.

-¡No! -dijo Anna. -¡No tienes nada que hablar con Klaus!  
-¡Que si! -dijo Jessica caminando lejos de Anna.

Jessica le susurró algo a Klaus y ambos fueron al baño, Klaus cerró con cerrojo, pensando que iba a pasarle algo bueno. Que se liaría con la mejor amiga de Rosalie.

-Oye, que Rosalie te puso los cuernos  
-No es posible… -dijo Klaus poniéndose rojo de furia. -¿Pruebas?  
-Mira el chupetón de su cuello, ¿se lo has hecho tú?

Klaus abrió el cerrojo de un tirón, salió del baño y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared.

Él tenía todos los nudillos fastidiados, cada vez que se enfadaba pegaba un puñetazo a la pared. Ya le habían operado. A Rosalie no le gustaba que fuera así de agresivo.

Klaus empezó a buscar a Rosalie por la fiesta pero no la encontró.

**Emmett's POV**  
-¿Dónde está Rosalie? -le preguntó Emmett a Anna.  
-Ni idea, le vi con Edward y desapareció -dijo confundida.  
No se habrá atrevido a…

Empecé a buscarle por toda la casa, sólo quedaba un lugar, no creo que estuvieran ahí. ¿En la habitación de Klaus?

Abrí la puerta y encontré una escena desagradable. Edward estaba encima de Rosalie. Por suerte llevaban ropa y sólo se estaban liando.

-¿QUÉ HACES? -grité.

Entonces le miré la cara a Rosalie y vi que estaba borracha.

-¿Pero le has visto la cara? Tío, está borracha -exclamó Emmett.

-Cállate, Emmett, ¡vete! -me reprendió Rosalie arrastrando las palabras.


	11. El después de la fiesta

**Emmett's POV**

* * *

...  
Entonces le miré la cara a Rosalie y vi que estaba borracha.

-¿Pero le has visto la cara? Tío, está borracha -exclamó Emmett.

-Cállate, Emmett, ¡vete! -me reprendió Rosalie arrastrando las palabras.

-Rose, ¡Klaus te está buscando! ¡Si te ve aquí te meterás en un buen lío! -cogí en brazos a Rosalie y miré desafiante a Edward. -Ya hablaremos tú y yo

-Rose, escucha, tenemos que irnos rápido. No digas ni hagas nada, ya me ocuparé de llevarte a casa.

Saqué a Rosalie de la habitación, y vi a Klaus, apoyado en la pared mirándonos con furia.

-¿De qué vas pillándote a mi novia? -me dijo caminando hacia mi.

-Eh payaso, cuidado, que yo no he hecho nada -le dije mientras intentaba hacer que Rosalie entrara en consciencia.

-¿Y el chupetón? ¿No se lo has hecho tú?

Me quedé en blanco, ¿cómo lo sabía? El pelo tapaba su cuello.  
Rápidamente cargué a Rosalie en mis hombros y corrí fuera de la casa hacia el coche.

Rosalie no pesaba casi, lo cual me hacía más fácil la tarea.

La metí en el coche y apreté el acelerador. Vi a Klaus salir de la casa corriendo y empezó a gritar:  
-"Dios, Rosalie, ¡eres una puta guarra! No te aguanto más, ¡vas de tía buena y tus amigas pasarán de tí! ¡Tus novios te dejaron por sentimental! ¿No te parece patético?"

Miré a Rosalie, ella no se estaba enterando de nada. Yo no se lo diría, no quería verla llorar.

Recordé la escena con Edward y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.  
Al menos ese era el menor de mis problemas. ¿Dónde dejaría a Rosalie?

No la iba a llevar a su casa, ya tengo una sanción por parte del juez, no iba a llevar a Rosalie, borracha perdida a su casa.  
Se podría quedar en mi habitación esta noche, si.

Seguí conduciendo hasta casa. Weazz y René habían salido fuera a cenar y las niñas ya estaban durmiendo.

Volví a coger en brazos a Rosalie y la subí, con cuidado de no despertarles, hasta mi habitación.

La dejé en mi cama, le quité la camiseta y el pantalón para que pudiera descansar mejor y la tapé con las sábanas. Estuve un rato viendo la televisión antes de irme a dormir. Y pensar en lo ocurrido de esta noche, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Edward.

-Emm… -escuché decir a Edward.  
-¿De qué vas personaje? ¿Te estabas pillando a Rosalie? ¿En qué pensabas?  
-Ya hablaremos. Te llamaba para avisarte de que procures no cruzarte con Klaus.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Dijo que como te viera con Rosalie te iba a partir un poquito la cara. Me voy, adiós.

Lancé el móvil al otro extremo de la habitación y me di cuenta de mi error. Entonces miré hacia atrás y comprobé que Rosalie aún dormía.

Me quité la camisa, el pantalón y me metí en la cama junto a Rosalie. Estaba cansado. Ya le explicaría mañana lo que pasó.  
Rosalie se acomodó a mi cuerpo y posó su cabeza en mi pecho a la vez que yo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y sonreía.

**Rosalie's POV**  
Me desperté con una gran resaca y ahogué un grito cuando vi en dónde estaba.

Miré a mi lado con temor y vi a Emmett. ¿¡Estaba en la cama de Emmett!? Dios… no nos podríamos haber acostado, ¿no?

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y al sentirme a su lado me apegó contra el y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Aún seguía durmiendo.

Intenté recordar algo…  
Me había liado con… Emmett y con Klaus. Y con alguien más, pero su rostro estaba borroso en mi mente. No me lo creo, ¿a caso me había pillado a todos los de la fiesta o qué?

Y luego me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior… dios, no me había podido acostar con Emmett…

Me di la vuelta y quedé de cara a Emmett y vi su rostro. No era un mal chico. Aunque no sabía qué hacía en su cama. ¿Lo sabría Klaus?

Le planté un beso en los labios y él sonrió y se estremeció. Se estaba despertando.

Cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida, cuando, por accidente, me volví a dormir de nuevo.


	12. Rosalie yo te quiero

**Emmett's POV**  
Abrí los ojos porque algo me había despertado, ¿quizás Rosalie? Miré hacia ella, pero aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

El sol se reflejó en el rubio cabello de Rosalie y brilló más que nunca. Ella era especial.

Hasta a mí me había dolido todo lo que Klaus le había dicho a Rosalie. Vale, él estaba furioso. Pero de todas formas nunca había querido a Rosalie. Más que nada estaban a rollos, ¿no?

Entonces miré el chupetón de su cuello.

Yo también me enfadaría si mi novia tuviera eso y se lo hubiera hecho otro tipo. Pero Klaus era muy agresivo, ¿qué hubiera pasado con Rosalie si él se lo hubiera descubierto en la cama?

**Rosalie's POV**  
-Buenos días -dije a Emmett seguido de un largo beso.

¿Besándole? ¿De nuevo? Ya estaba sobria, ¿no?

-Buenos días -respondió Emmett impresionado. -Te morirás de frío… Coge una camisa mía del armario.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama hacia el armario, lo abrió y sacó una camisa morada, que hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Te queda genial, ¿qué quieres de desayunar? -dijo Emmett mirándome.

-Quiero respuestas… ¿qué hacía yo aquí, en tu cama?

-Klaus descubrió que le habías engañado con Edward, Jacob y conmigo, quería pegarme y, bueno, tú no eras consciente. No sabía lo que te haría. Así que te traje a mi casa.

-¿Has hecho todo eso por mi? ¿No me consideras alguien fácil o algo por el estilo?

-No -me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me se senté en la cama y le abracé.

-¿Tu padre no se preguntará por qué no estás en casa? -preguntó confuso.

-Antes de la fiesta le había llamado diciéndole que me quedaría unos días en la casa de una amiga. No te importa, ¿no?

-Te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras. Mis tíos han ido una semana a ver a mi abuela en Oklahoma.

-¡Bien! -dije emocionada. Al fin podía conocer a Emmett a fondo. Es raro que pase estos días con él. Y si mi padre se enterase… no vería la luz del sol hasta que cumpliera 22 por lo menos. Pero hay que arriesgarse.

-No sé tú, pero yo dormiré un poco más… -dijo Emmett con pocos ánimos. -¿Te echas a mi lado?

Rosalie se metió en la cama de nuevo y se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de Emmett.

**Klaus' POV**  
No había dormido en toda la noche. Había estado pensando en cómo he desaprobechado a Rosalie.

Ahora estaba con ese imbécil de Emmett. Habían hecho todo, desde liarse en la fiesta hasta dejarse hacer un chupetón por él.

Por otra parte me había hecho pensar. ¿Por qué me había puesto los cuernos de esa manera? ¿Por qué bailó con Emmett de esa forma?

De todas formas ya había quedado en paz, había gritado todo lo que me parecía Rosalie.

-"Dios, Rosalie, ¡eres una puta guarra! No te aguanto más, ¡vas de tía buena y tus amigas pasarán de tí! ¡Tus novios te dejaron por sentimental! ¿No te parece patético?"

Me senté en el sillón de mi habitación y encontré una camiseta; era de Rosalie y aún olía a ella.

Sentimental era lo que hacía de Rosalie un desperdicio. Me parecía completamente patético lo que hacía. Si a un chico le besas y le haces de todo, lo más razonable es llegar hasta el final.

Pero Rosalie no, es una dichosa sentimental.

Sostuve entre mis manos la camiseta de Rosalie y la tiré a la chimenea.

**Emmett's POV**  
¿Qué era yo para Rosalie?

Nada más despertarme me dio un gran beso, si. Y está acostada junto a mi, en la cama, y se ha dejado abrazar por mi.

No estábamos saliendo juntos, no habíamos hecho nada. Por lo cual, ¿quién soy yo?

-Rosalie… -susurré cerca de su oído. -Rosalie, escucha

-¿Si? -se dió la vuelta quedando a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Quién soy yo para ti? -dije sin rodeos.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros y Rosalie se apoyó sobre un codo.

-No lo sé… -dijo Rosalie dudosa.

Yo tampoco sabría que decir.

-Rosalie… el caso es que yo te quiero. Desde el primer día que te ví. Pero no estoy seguro si tú… -dije apoyándome yo también sobre un codo.

-Em, ¡claro que te quiero también! -dijo Rosalie.

Entonces yo sonreí y le volví a tumbar en la cama de un beso.


End file.
